


Not Such a Good Idea.

by searchingforpeter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforpeter/pseuds/searchingforpeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should never have believed Harry when she'd said climbing trees was fun. Now he's stuck and some funny little boy is trying to help him down.</p><p>(Kidlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such a Good Idea.

There’s a mop of curls skittering around the tree, but John can barely see the little boy they belong to. He can hear his feet running, slipping on the wet grass. Sometimes they fade out and come back, still running, and John strains to hear them when they wander away.

"H-Hello?"

He’s terrified. Harry had said it was a good idea to climb the tree, that it was a thing all the big boys did and it would make him a brave soldier for doing it.   
John doesn’t think it’s such a good idea any more.

He sniffles into his sleeve and rubs at his watery eyes, hugging the branch he’s stuck on tight. John can’t see Harry anywhere. He’s all on his own and the little boy underneath keeps running away!

"Hello?" He calls, louder, voice shaking, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. John wants to go home. He doesn’t like this game anymore.

"Hewwo."

John looks down and is met with the face of a boy a few years younger than him. He clutches a small stuffed toy in his hand and his eyes are almost covered by a mop of dark curls. He looks too dressed up to be at the park, John thinks, with his shirt all done up with buttons and a tiny bow tie around his neck. He almost looks silly, but John is too scared to find anything funny.

"I’ve got a wadder." The boy announces, jostling the rope in his other hand. John narrows his eyes.

"Tha’s not a ladder." He pouts, wiping his cheeks. "Tha’s rope."

The little boy sighs heavily, just like Mum does when she’s tired of fighting with Daddy, and shakes his head. His curls bounce and John almost smiles.

"Siwwy. Wope wadder." He says as he sets his stuffed toy down at the base of the tree trunk. John peeks and sees that it’s a little hedgehog, all prickly and snuffly with it’s long nose.

"What’s your name?" John asks, watching as the boy climbs onto a branch and fixes the rope to a stub of a branch close by. 

"Sherlock." He states proudly, and John notices that it’s the only time he’s managed to pronounce an ‘l’ or an ‘r’ since they’ve been talking. "Your name?"

John shifts when Sherlock points at the rope - and it is a ladder now, he realises, when the two long bits of rope are secure and others appear, tied around them, making rungs - and edges towards it. “I’m John.”

He waits until the other boy is on the floor again and has collected his hedgehog before clambering down as quickly as he dares. On solid ground again, John stops crying and sniffing and wipes his cheeks on his jumper sleeves.

Sherlock looks very proud of himself indeed. He’s grinning, clutching his hedgehog tight, but he looks a little startled when John runs up and hugs him just as tightly.

"Thank you Sherlock." John laughs, squeezing him before letting him go. The little boy flounders and doesn’t say anything, mouth flapping uselessly.

When he recovers, he’s blushing, “I’ll weave the wadder. You might need it again, if you get stuck and Mummy won’t wet me out to pway.”

John bumps their noses together and giggles. He likes Sherlock. He’s strange and very, very clever indeed. He hears Harry shouting for him and laughs again, still smiling at Sherlock, who’s face is now as bright as a tomato.

"I’ll see you soon, Sherlock." John promises, kissing his cheek before running off to his big sister.

Sherlock stands still, frozen, with one hand against his cheek where it burns hot. He stares until John is gone from sight before running all the way home.

Wait until Mycroft hears about this!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr.


End file.
